XaldinDilan
by Mollyther
Summary: Xaldin's side to story. Who he was before he become Dilan
1. XaldinDilan

I had everything. Siana my lovely wife and two young children Lain and Sana. We lived in the Radiant Garden in a little house in the town. It was made from sand coloured brick and had a brown roof. There were many flowers beds which Sana loved to play in with her friend Kairi (who I would later find to be important to the completion of kingdom hearts). I was one of 6 apprentices of Ansem the Wise at the castle where I Braig and Aeleus were guards. Everything was wonderful; I would come home every day and bring her a rose and see Siana eyes still full of love. Or at least I thought maybe that's why I was so shocked when it happened or maybe I didn't want to believe she could do such a thing.

It was when Xehanort showed up with no memory of who he was or his life. I went home and told Siana all about him and she said he could stay with us; she was always so full of light. The next day Ansem the Wise called a meeting and told us about a new experiment of the darkness in people's hearts and that he would use Xehanort as the test subjected. I found that it mean I would have to work later. As time went on I saw less of my family and became more involved in my work. We started to become closer to the darkness.  
"Oh your home. You're late again, they been asking for you" she said as I walked through the door and into the kitchen. Where I got a beer and sat the table and looked out of window.

"You are so different now" she said try to get me to look at her. But I had other things to think about. She talked a lot about what I missed and how I should take some time off work. But I couldn't she didn't get it, work was to important now. Siana walked over to the table where a dead rose in a glass vase sat she looked at it.

"My rose it dead… Why don't you bring me them anymore?" she asked. That was all she did now ask questions about my work and why I couldn't come home. I got to me and I snaked

"Look I can't bring you a rose because I have to work I can't be around because we are so close why can't you understand this!" I shouted hitting the table and leaving the room.

"You have become a beast of darkness yourself" she called out to me but I was to foolish to listen.

In the morning I got up grabbed my coat and left for work, knocking something off the table but I didn't look back to see what it was. The day had been unhelpful Ansem had told us to stop our work and give up because hearts are unpredictable. We couldn't give up now we were so close. When I got home it was quite. There were no lights on which was odd because Siana always left one on for me. I unlocked the door and walked in.

"Hello? Siana, Kids? Is anyone home?" I walked to the kitchen and saw a note on the table, it read:

"Dilan,  
I am sorry but I was worried about mine and the children's safety, if we stayed. You have become so different with all the talk about darkness and hearts that I think you might have some darkness in you too. I am so sorry I will forever love you  
Siana x"

I sat in the chair as I read I could hear her words in my head

"You have become a beast" and who could ever love a beast I thought. I looked down and saw the rose on the floor and a smashed glass vase. It all seemed so important at the time.


	2. LarxeneRelena

Listen up because I don't like telling this story and I don't why it is important for you to know but there it goes. So I lived in a small town, there was a huge castle where some princesses had a happily ever after. My dad had a bakery where I work. It was so boring and I hated it. Every day the same old people came and went. My dad would tell me that "all your hard work will pay off and one day I will own the bakery" Like I wanted a bakery! What would I do with that?

So one day I was putting bread rolls out on a shelf, it was the last day of summer not that it made any difference to my life.

"Hello Relena" came a voice from behind the contour. It was Miss Sparrow she was a little old women who would come in every Sunday for 6 rolls.

"You look so down my love is everything okay?" she asked I put her stuff in a bag.

"I'm fine" I said not really wanting to share with old women my problems. I guess she didn't buy it because she told me that

"It's not good to keep it all locked up in side" and gave an old women smile. So I gave in "well… I hate it here I want to get out and see the world, live my life" I told her

"but I'm suck here in this bakery" she looked at me for a moment before saying anything. "I think you could do anything, One day I'm sure" and gave me a wave and left.

"Yeah, one day…" I said to myself. But one day would be years from now when I'm old, and then it would be no fun. So the day dragged on and on. As I was getting ready close it started to rain and I mean poor. I watched as everyone run for cover putting on hats and standing in doorways. Then I saw lightning. I loved lightning it was so free I always wanted to be free like it, to Just moving from place to place with no care. I watched as the lighting flashed over head when someone fell in the door. He was socked from the rain and looked hurt. I run to see if he was okay

"Hello Mr. can you hear me?" there was no replay. So I got my dad and he took him upstairs and up him in on the bed.

The next day I went see if he was feeling better he was still asleep when I went in. I saw yesterday's water jug so I thought I get some new water for him. As I picked it up he woke up.

"Oh, good morning, did I wake you? I'm sorry" (yeah I use to saying sorry) he tried to get up so I stopped him

"Don't get up your hurt, you came here yesterday so me and my dad took you in" he looked up at me with the nicest eyes I ever seen,

"so you looking after me huh?" I just nodded I couldn't think of any words, I was lost in his eyes.

"well that's nice of ya… what your name kid?" that woke me up he wanted to know my name "…Relena" I almost forgot that too.

"Relena, that's a pretty name" my heart skipped a beat he thought my name was pretty, I gave him a smile.

"So how did you get hurt? If you don't mind me asking" I know it was weird thing to say but I didn't want to stop talking to him.

"I was in the forest trying to find my way to the town but I was out of food and weak and I fell over a tree that had been pushed over by the storm and I couldn't get up when I heard wolfs coming and I knew I had to get away" he looked away from me. I sat on the bed and held his hand that made him look back at me. "But you're looking after me now so I be alright" I gave him the biggest smile I could; I must have looked like such a dork.

He stayed with us for a long time. He helped out in the shop and I loved having him around. He told me about his adventures,

"You travel? I wish I could do that, I hate being suck in this place" I told him one night as we sat drinking tea.

"You don't like it there? But you have so many people that care about you?" that really throw me I mean I never thought about that before.

"I guess… But maybe for a bit I could always come home after" he gave me half a smile

"sure kid, if you had a home to go back to" he said with such sadness I thought best not to ask what he meant.

"Do you think that when you go again I could come with you?" he looked surprised, then smiled

"sure kid, now it's getting late I see you in the morning" he said it like he would be there in morning. But when I got up the next day he was gone, he left nothing not even a note to say sorry. Or he is coming back. He just left like that. I couldn't believe it. He said he take me with him. I wish I could I tell you that I didn't cry for the asshole but I did. My heart was broken. Which makes me think do I really want to feel like that again?


	3. VexenEven

Vexen/Even

I'm a scientist. Experiments are what I do; yes its all I ever done. Even as a child I had dreams of being a scientist. However as you know something happened to us. Not like what you see in those silly comic book films that Demyx watches. I didn't fall into toxic waste, or have an experiment that gives me weird powers. No. I had my heart taken much like the others.

I had been known for weird experiments on humans. That's why I kicked out of the scientists union; I had become once again an outcast. Much like when I was a child. My mother always said

"Oh even why don't you go out and play with the other kinds" well I don't want to mother. I'm not like the other kinds they didn't understand that I was better then them. However after I was kicked out of the scientists union I had nowhere to go. I was stuck. That's when Ansem found me. He was looking for someone who could do research into darkness. It was a little out what I did but I thought I give it a go.

Researching in to darkness could sometimes get the better of me. I would often shout at that insolent fool Brig for trying to get in and stale my work. I thought about do an experiment on him to see if I could make him into a frog or something. Well anyway it was sometime after I starting working with Ansem that he took in a young boy named Ienzo. He came to work with us and became very good with the darkness. Although he didn't say much. It was after that he took in another young man called Xehanort. He didn't say much either but he was very different. I'm not sure what it was about him. However when Ansem told me we were going to experiment on his heart. Well I was like kid in a candy shop! I couldn't wait to get stated.

Well you know the rest…


End file.
